Coleta Urbana
Também conhecida como revirar o lixo, recolhimento, mergulho no lixo e outros, a coleta urbana é o ato de recuperar coisas que ainda podem ser utilizadas mas que foram descartadas por feirantes, escolas, lares, supermercados, lojas de departamento, padarias, locais de construção - emfim, qualquer lugar onde alguém esteja desperdiçando produtos que não deveriam ser desperdiçados. Itens frequentemente recuperados de tais lugares incluem roupas, comida, mobilia, computadores, peças, livros, VHS, DVDs, materiais de escritório, lenha, ferramentas, brinquedos, guarda-chuvas - praticamente qualquer coisa que se possa comprar em uma loja. Ao invés de comprar produtos de corporações que testam em animais, destroem florestas tropicais, e exploram trabalhadores em fábricas em condições desumanas, os coletores urbanos obtém os bens materiais que precisam "caçando" itens que de outra maneira iriam parar em lixoẽs, esgotos ou incineradores. Coletores urbanos com frequência conseguem ótimos itens individualmente ou em grupo e frequentemente compartilham os itens que encontraram com outros, nos encontros livre, no Freecycle (Uma lista de doação de itens, já existente em várias cidade brasileiras também, visite: para mais informações.), em comunidades alternativas. com vizinhos ou mesmo oferecendo nas ruas. Grupos como o "Comida, não bombas" recuperam comida desperdiçada e preparam refeições quentes em lugares públicos e as distribuem para famintos para desafiar uma sociedade que sempre tem dinheiro para a guerra mas nunca o suficiente para assegurar a alimentação de todos. thumb Na cidade de Nova York o site freegan.infohttp://freegan.info realiza turnês de recolhimento com foco na comida. Participantes recolhem itens para consumo próprio e para redistribuir para pessoas famintas pelas ruas. Todos são encorajados a juntar-se à próxima turnẽ para aprender como eles podem assegurar eles mesmos o seu suprimento de comida através do desperdicio de outros. Existem agora grupos organizados de "mergulhadores do lixo. através de encontros em Los Angeles, Washington, Boston, Nashville, e muitas outras veja o site Dumpster diving http://www.dumpsterdiving.meetup.com para ver os grupos organizados lá fora. Isso pode ser de alguma serventia a nós daqui da América do sul também, apesar do desperdicio aqui ser menor, ainda existe em quantidades imensas, podemos travar diálogos , ou encontros e relativizar a questão para nossa região. Uma introdução à coleta urbana O mergulho no lixo, mais do que o ato fisico implicito por seu nome, é mais ligado a um tipo de "pesca" - é tão relaxado ou competitivo quanto seja desejado,segue muitas tendẽncias sazonais e localizações específicas, é uma atividade social excelente, e pode apenas deixá-lo com algo interessante ou saboroso. Tal mergulho consiste muito em remexer muito no do que outros tratam como lixo. Permite a ti desafiar e tirar vantagem do fato que as pessoas,no geral, desperdiçam muito. E enquanto coletar e remexer o lixo do teu vizinho neste exato momento seja perfeitamente aceitável,se talvez há uma certa falta de habilidade, há ainda muito a saber para manter tal experiência segura, satisfatória e proveitosa. Para muitos, o pensamento de ir a algum lugar perto de um mal cheiroso amontoado de lixo e tocar, vestir, ou comer algo tirado de lá é revoltante. Se tu te achas interessado e e não se importa de tocar o que outros consideram lixo, então leia o guia para o excelente mundo do mergulho no lixo. I. Conhecimento básico/preparações Ao mergulhar, a mais importante coisa a se ter em mente é a necessidade de discrição, tanto possuindo o senso de discrição e saber analisar a situação. como um coletor, você é apresentado a muitas situações que podem te ferir. Ao seguir algumas das seguintes sugestões, isso @ ajudará a evitar muitas delas, mas,novamente, a palavra final é discrição. Além dos materiais com que você pode se equipar, a ferramenta primordial para se ter é alguma espécie de lanterna. Os lugares onde você irá procurar, geralmente estarão bem escuros. E, para constar, as pessoas jogam praticamente qualquer coisa no lixo, desde carne podre, peças de computador, livros, ou merda de gato. Você irá querer saber o que está pegando. Uma lanterna adaptada ao um capacete simples irá manter suas mãos livres para remexer em objetos, mas de qualquer maneira, uma lanterna já lhe será bem útil. Roupas fortes são uma necessidade quando se sai à coleta urbana. No lixo geralmente se encontra vidro quebrado, agentes quimicos e ferrugem em grandes quantidades, use roupas que você não ira se importar de sujar. Alguns coletores escolhem usar luvas e algum tipo de bastão para ajudar a remexer no lixo. Tenha em mente o tipo de ambiente que você irá encontrar. Se estiver em algum local de construção, é bastante provável que haverá pregos aqui e ali. Na locadora ou na loja de conveniência. no entanto, não haverá itens perigosos sendo descartados. Agora que você está pronto para coletar, você talvez queira considerar levar um amigo com você, Companhias são uma boa por diversas razões. Pessoas tem necessidades diferentes, então você será capaz de fazer mais uso das coisas que achar. Eles também podem te proteger (e vice versa) e ajudar a evitar problemas. Mais: amigos fazem as coisas ficarem bem mais interessantes. Coletas podem ser experiências pacíficas e excitantes. Compartilhar isso com amigos é ainda melhor. E mesmo que vocês não achem nada, serviu como uam caminhada e um papo com seus amigos. thumb|left Algo importante a se ter em mente quando sair à coleta são as outras pessoas, isso significa outros coletores,gerentes de lojas,transeuntes,garis/lixeiros e figuras de autoridade. Os garis/lixeiros são pessoas com quem você provavelmente não vai interagir muito, mas são muito importantes, pelo fato de que eles removem o lixo. Lembrando-se sempre dos horários assegurará a você uma boa coleta. Lembrando-se de gerentes,transeuntes,e figuras de autoridade assegurará a você que certos lugares permaneçam destrancados,e que coisas que ficam lá nao sejam danificadas antes. Isso significa que você preferirá coletar quando não houver muitas pessoas por perto. como depois do expediente, ou de manhã bem cedo. A idéia geral é confrontar-se o minímo,e,se houver confronto, que seja positivo ou respeitável. Você não está lá para causar problemas, ou afirmar algum direito para ter acesso ao lixo deles, por que tecnicamente o lixo ainda é propriedade deles. Embora seja improvável que você seja processado por coletar. O gerente da loja tem vantagens, e seria sábio respeitar isto. uma boa política é deixar uma área mais limpa que a encontrou. Isso é respeitoso tanto para os gerentes quanto para outros coletores. Eu pessoalmente não tenho tido muitos problemas com pessoas. Frequentemente você ouve de coletores que eles têm um relacionamento bem positivo com policiais como resultado de ocasionalmente acharem bolsas de extorsão* descartadas em lixeiras. Sendo assim, eles são testemunhas de muitas atividades suspeitas, pelo fato de que estão nas ruas muito cedo ou bem tarde da noite. Above I referenced locked dumpsters and compactors. These are amongst various deterrents to divers. Other popular ones are razorwire/barbed wire fences around a dumpster, surveillance cameras, or bleach put in to discarded food products (something I find rather offensive). These measures generally come about when the divers in the area are seen as a problem, or when a store throws out valuable equipment, such as an electronics store. The presence of these varies by region, as compactors are almost only at grocery stores and electronics stores in Atlanta, whereas in Worcester, almost every single dumpster is locked. Your reaction to these deterrents is, again, at your discretion. You will have to assess your safety and the situation for yourself. But keep in mind that these are all in place as a sign that divers are not welcome. Think twice about anything you do to circumvent these measures, and think thrice before climbing inside of a compactor. They can crush you very easily. II. Types of trash The seasoned diver will find his head turning at a pile of trash on the side of the road much as if it were a pretty woman or a nice car. Residential trash is among the most varied, and often pretty useful too. Furniture, appliances, lamps, books, clothing are all common items. Of course, people don't tend to buy good things just to throw them out again, so it's typical that these items are not functioning to their fullest potential. This often either does not matter, or can be fixed with some creativity or a soldering iron in a few minutes. The other interesting part of residential trash is the weird stuff that people have in their closets that they finally decided to throw out. Among other things, I recall once finding an artificial scrotum with cancerated testicles inside, used to illustrate what testicular cancer feels like. It feels lumpy. Food trash is such an excellent and plentiful source of dumpster diving glee that it is worthy of its own category. However, eating something from a dumpster is not something many would readily take part in, and the obvious reason behind this is that there is a lot of really gross food out there. You're not homeless. You're not out there to settle and take what you can get. If you have doubts about it, then don't take it. It's already trash anyways. The saying is: "use some sense, and use your senses." If it smells a little funky or has just a little too much squish to it, then let it be. With that out of the way though, there is still an abundance of food which can be consumed safely. In the previous paragraph on diving deterrents, I mentioned razorwire fencing. In fact, the only dumpster I know of with razorwire around it is the dumpster behind the local Krispy Kreme doughnutery. And yes, razorwire is the same thing used to keep prisoners from escaping. That is how plentiful the doughnuts are. Places like Krispy Kreme and bakeries are such easy targets because an essential quality of the storebought baked good is freshness and hotness. Thus, day-old baked goods are trashed or given to homeless shelters. We have the option to stock up once a week from our local bakery, but often we have so many bagels, baguettes, focaccia, cinnamon buns, coffee rolls, and bread loaves from previous dives that it isn't necessary to stock up but once a month or every three weeks. Grocery stores which don't employ the use of compactors also sometimes have a selection of fruits or vegetables. You can usually find some good candy behind drug stores, frequently in large quantities. About the worst place to dive for food is an actual restaurant. There is really very little there except lettuce scraps, a really bad smell, and strange liquids. The final trash type is that of offices and normal businesses. This is as varied as the residential, but doesn't tend to be as consistent, since businesses have significantly more papering and such to throw away. However, just because a business makes a certain product doesn't guarantee that you'll find that product in the dumpster. After a while you learn which businesses throw out what. I have a steady supply of zipties and cat 5 ethernet cable from the local satellite installation place. I use the zipties, and Georgia Tech students seem more than willing to buy the spools for $35 (or about 10-12c/foot). A gold bracelet, 16x2 character LCD screens, credit card numbers, recorded phone interviews, a gas station (there are gas pumps, signs, and gas flow computers sitting out behind a local business park) - these are all items I have found. I have not made use or recorded any of the credit card numbers, but it goes to show just what a range there is. I obviously tended towards more computer-type businesses, but just about every business has its own outside, accessible dumpster. There's bound to be something to please. About the only place I can think of where there is not bound to be something to please is at a hospital. I highly recommend that you never dive at a hospital. III. Seasonal considerations The most obvious of the seasonal considerations is the weather. Diving after it has rained is not pleasant and will totally soak anything in an open-top dumpster. The other seasonal aspects are with regard to the diving season - when things tend to be thrown out in high quantity. The end of the month is big for apartment moveouts and evictions. Mid-December and, more importantly, mid-May are fantastic dates to score some couches, TVs, computers, clothing, and food from the local college's residence halls, with many students moving out and few with the desire to fly back home with all of their acquireds. Another excellent thing to pay attention to is major holidays. Last year we found 93 lbs of chocolate on a post-Easter dive, thrown out on the basis that Easter was over. The less predictable seasonal elements are people/businesses moving locations, or stores going out of business. There is also the technological element, such as when the video stores made room for DVDs by throwing out many, many VHS videos and video games. There's not a really good way to tell when these are coming about aside from looking at other signs, such as the prevalence of DVDs in our society, or perhaps the physical signs that say "GOING OUT OF BUSINESS." IV. Conclusion That should have you well on your way to diving like a pro. But, if you should desire a bit more instruction or advice, or are just looking for other divers, alt.dumpster is full of nice people to chat or trade with. Please be aware that when discussing diving on the internet, it is common practice to obfuscate business names, as this tends to increase the longevity of diving hotspots. A place like "Kinko's" might become "Stinko's," or "that copy place with two Ks." Also be aware that some take diving very seriously and are not completely open to sharing their diving spots with just anyone. No worries though, there's enough trash to go around. *N.T. - Não achei um termo mais adequado do que este. Categoria:Escritos de Agropunk